Kicking and Screaming
by calyope
Summary: On the night victory is celerbrated, Arwen and Éowyn decide to give their men a special gift; but love is unknown territory for the Shieldmaided of Rohan and she proves to be quite a challenge for Faramir.


Disclaimer : the characters are not mine .

The hours were growing late and time came that the maidens retreat from the party and go to their chambers. The celebrations were to go on for several long hours but it was customary for young unspoiled women not to take part in them as the men did tend to get a little drunk and forget their manners. There were however women who were allowed to stay, their inclinations and morality not being that of ladies and thus more suitable to entertain the rather good and undisciplined mood of the men. Éowyn had at times asked her brother about what went on after she left the feast but he had never told her more than that it was completely unsuitable for a lady to even hear of those events. Now that she had to leave she looked towards her future husband with regret. She did not want to leave him and the thought that some other woman could catch his eye… and not only that gave her pain. Arwen was by her side, all giggly and well-humored.

"Why do you seem so sad, dear Éowyn?" Arwen asked looking at her friend.

"I do not find it fair that we have to leave. And I do not find it fair that they don't have to," Éowyn answered casting an angry look at a group of cheerful court women.

Arwen still did not understand her young friend's distress. She did not know much about the customs of men but upon finding out that those women were there for the mere bodily pleasure of the participants in the banquet her face flared up. She too made up her mind that it was not fair and decided something had to be done about it. She had spent many years apart from Aragorn, she had lost all hope of ever being with him at times and indeed she had thought that in his journeys he might be with some ladies. But his taking to bed somebody else so close to their wedding day and with her so easily at hand was not something she would let happen. Éowyn now felt sorry for spoiling Arwen's evening as well but the future queen was already figuring out ways to make it better and there seemed to be no stopping her.

Standing alone in the dark, Éowyn's heart was beating fast. She was trying to understand how Arwen had convinced her to do such a thing. She was a maiden and an example of virtue and propriety. She was a king's daughter, a Shieldmaiden and an honorable lady. Yet at this late hour she was in a man's chambers, waiting for him to come to her as summoned. She was worried about what he would say; would he get mad, would he laugh at her?

When the door opened she stopped breathing. When she saw who came through that door she released a cry of surprise.

"Milady?" Aragorn asked just as bewildered as she was.

Éowyn couldn't speak. Tears came from her eyes and she did not know what to say. A million thoughts went through her mind and she wished she could just drop dead there on the floor and never have to deal with this embarrassment.

Aragorn in his turn was stunned and did not know what to say. He had received a very alluring note that he was expected in his chambers. He didn't know what to expect but finding Éowyn, whom he knew had once loved him came as the greatest possible surprise. She was to be married to his Steward and his friend and though she had in the past boldly expressed her feelings for him he thought they had passed. He could not believe that a lady such as she would just bring herself to him like this and although he felt somewhat flattered, he was also disappointed.

"I should not be here," he finally heard Éowyn saying with tears in her voice.

"Mylady," he replied, "you are most beautiful and I wished you joy since first I saw you. But my heart belongs to my wife as yours should belong to your husband."

"And it does," Éowyn said softly, "we must have confused the chambers. I never should have listened to Arwen… I should have had more sense."

"So it was my sweet queen who sent you here?" Aragorn asked not understanding anything anymore.

"She was supposed to be here… and I was supposed to be somewhere else."

Aragorn started laughing.

"So my future wife is now trying to explain this to your future husband," he said not being able to keep a straight face.

"Yes," Éowyn replied. "I feel awful… I'm so ashamed"

"Come, come," Aragorn said going closer to her, "it is nothing to be ashamed of. But why did you two decide to… what did you decide to do with us anyway?"

Éowyn blushed not knowing what to answer. Standing before her was the King of Gondor and she was in his room, at night, telling him that his Queen was probably in the Steward's chamber. It seemed like a bad dream. Luckily she held to the thought that she knew the King before he was crowned and that his affection for her was deep enough as not to punish her for this.

"I don't think we have thought that far, Mylord," she finally replied.

"You are right. I should get this explanation from my bashful future wife. It might as well be that the two of you have set different purposes. It is not decent of me to ask what was yours for Faramir."

"You embarrass me, Mylord," Éowyn said almost crying.

"Come, come, Milady, I don't believe the present situation leaves room for that. But if I offended you, I am sorry, I meant no disrespect. Forgive me."

"You should forgive me, My King. I am at your mercy."

"Well, Shieldmaiden, of Rohan," Aragorn said in an amused voice, "I never thought you able of such submission. For the sake of Faramir, I am glad."

Éowyn could feel her heart swell with anger. She did not like the situation, she hated being called submissive and she hated even more that she was in no position to be otherwise.

Aragorn could see her face as the moon shed its silver light in the room. He knew she was a proud woman and decided to tease her no further.

"Milady, I shall have to ask for you to trust me to get you out of this situation which is not beneficial to either of us. It is not good for you to be seen going out of my chambers at this late hour and neither do I whish to hold you captive here until morning. So I will ask you to lay down on this carpet which I will roll and carry over to your husband's chamber where hopefully I can retrieve my wife."

Éowyn just wanted the whole thing over so she did as the King asked her. He gently rolled the carpet and picket her up on his shoulder.

"Are you comfortable, Milady?" he asked.

"Yes," she said in a low voice that seemed to be coming from far away.

Aragorn made his way through the corridor. He met some suspecting eyes but all were to drunk to actually wonder why the King was moving around carpets at such a late hour. He went straight into Faramir's chambers without a knock. Arwen and the Steward were sitting on the bed looking very happy to see him.

"My dear Faramir, I come to you with a great gift," Aragorn said slowly putting down the carpet. Éowyn started to wiggle in it and by the time the King managed to unfold her she had made her dress lift up to he waist. He looked away permitting her to cover back her legs then gave her his hand to help her back on he feet. She was gazing down, not daring to look at Faramir.

In her turn Arwen did not dare look at her future husband.

"So bold and yet so bashful, both of you," Aragorn finally said with the distinct sound of humor in his voice. "I do suppose, my Steward, that you know what happened here."

Faramir got up from the bed and went over to Éowyn. He lifted her chin up and when her teary eyes met his he leaned down and kissed her. Her lips did not part but he could feel her trembling.

"I do have a faint idea," Faramir said still standing very close to his bride to be, "but I still wish to hear from my love what is the purpose of her escape from the maidens' chamber."

Éowyn could not look at him. He could see she was scared and ashamed and wanted to reassure her with another kiss but she turned her face away.

Aragorn and Arwen however had no such troubles for when they turned to them Éowyn and Faramir saw that they were engaged in a very passionate kiss. The Steward of Gondor ran his fingers on the beautiful Shieldmaiden's cheek and wiped her tears.

"I can take you back to the maidens' chambers if you so wish," Faramir whispered softly into her ear.

Éowyn looked back at him with flames of anger in her eyes.

"Yes, I see why you would rid of me so you can bring to your bed a woman who can shamelessly entertain you until dawn."

"Milady, should I understand that you have come here to be in her stead or just to ensure nothing shameless goes on in my bed this night?" Faramir asked with a smile and could hear Aragorn bursting into laughter.

Arwen had released herself from the King's embrace and was now on her feet, looking at him with scold. He didn't seem to care and looking straight into her eyes said, "My dear, I shall ask you to lay on that carpet and please instruct me as to where you want me to take you."

Arwen turned from his gaze and looked to Éowyn for help but the Shieldmaiden was looking out of the window, herself trying to escape Faramir's bold question. So the elven queen decided to go forward with her plan and looking shyly to Aragorn said, "to your bed," then lay herself on the carpet waiting patiently for him to roll in over and carry her away.

With the royal couple of the chamber, Éowyn was now left alone with Faramir. He was still smiling and it made her angry that he was amused while she felt like her world crushing under her. Her brother had once explained to her that when men returned from battle it was better that they were greeted but other women then their own wives because their needs were great and their loving manifestation might have been too fierce for what ladies could endure. But that night her own jealousy proved to be stronger than her shame or fear. She did not want any other woman near Faramir. Yet she did not know how to be with him either and now she was torn between asking him to let her leave and giving herself to him even though their wedding would not be for some time. She started to wonder if he still wanted to marry her given her unmaindenly behavior.

Looking at her Faramir could see that she was growing increasingly uneasy but he could not help but find her absolutely delightful. When finally she regained her proud posture and said, "I will not have you lay with another woman!" He laughed.

"And what authority to command me that have you, Milady?"

"I will not lay with you if you are to lay with somebody else tonight."

"Will you not marry me either?" he asked with a playful voice which only made her more angry, "because if you do, I don't see how you can escape laying with me."

"Why should I marry a man who does not honor me?" she asked in annoyance, "You say your heart belongs to me yet you yearn for someone else in your bed"

"I did not say I do not yearn for you there, my love."

"You will not have me!" she shouted and immediately felt sorry for what she said.

"Very well. I have never had to coax or force any woman to lay with me and I will surely not do that to you. Now as you see there are no carpets in the room but if you shall lay on the bedcovers, they will make a good disguise and I shall take you back to your place unseen and unknown."

When Éowyn just stood motionless and mute, he continued, "I see you will not even lay on my bed for that much. I suppose you also dislike the fact that you have to be in my arms to get there but I do not see another way and I promise not to touch you in any way improper."

She could now hear from his voice that he was offended and hurt and it hurt her too. It was her pride that made her shout at him. She was a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, she had fought wars and slain enemies yet she felt small and helpless standing before the man she loved and was about to marry.

"Faramir…," she said and tears chocked her.

His heart melted when he heard her call his name. He loved this proud woman who had suffered all her life and did not know how to love. Yet he too had his pride and her words had offended him. When he saw her walking towards the bed, his anger with her grew but then something unexpected happened. Instead of laying on the bed she started to pull at the ribbons that kept her gown together and soon it was off and she was standing in her short silken undergarment. She looked beautiful and Faramir could not look away from her. He went over and placing his arms around her slowly kissed her lips which parted to greet him. She was trembling in his arms and it was clearly not from the cold. When his kiss descended from her lips to the line of her neck she went stiff.

He took a step back from her and took her hands into his.

"You are not ready for this, Éowyn."

She looked into his eyes and he could see her temper was coming back so he kissed her lips as to not to let her speak something angry again.

"It is all right, love," he continued. "I love you and I want you but I can wait until you feel it's right. And I promise to be chaste until you will have me if that is what upsets you so. But you will have to learn that if you want something from me you'll get it sooner if you ask for it nicely rather than command it, Shieldmaiden."

"You were playing with me, Mylord," she said smiling at him.

"You started the game with your mischievous plan of taking me away from the party."

"Aren't you going to ask me what the rest of the plan was?" Éowyn asked while pulling herself closer to him, pressing her almost naked body against his.

"Milady, you are playing a most unfair game. And it is fair to warn you that should you not stop now my desire for you will defeat my will to be a gentleman."

She drew away from him and sat on the bed. Her nipples were pushing through the silk and the sight threw Faramir into a daze.

"Undress for me, Mylord. And it is a request, not a command"

"Éowyn…," he pleaded

"Please…," came her soft response.

Faramir was not used to being told what to do and especially not in his bedroom but somehow her boldness was arousing so he complied and in a few seconds his garments were all on the floor and his body stood tall and uncovered before his lover's eyes. She looked at him in awe. He was perfect in every way, his shoulders, his chest, his strong legs, his… when her sight came upon his wanting manhood her awe turned into panic. The first thought that came through her mind was that it will break her in two. Instinctively she drew her hands to her thighs as defense. He saw both her eyes and her hands and could almost hear her thoughts.

"So, Milady, what is your next request?"

She gazed up to him and decided that it was too late for her trying to play games or appear to know what she is doing. So the Shieldmaiden of Rohan put down her shield and said in a trembling voice, "Do what you please with me, Mylord, but please be gentle."

Faramir wanted her desperately. His urge was to rip the satin off her skin and dive into her with lust and passion. Yet this was a woman he adored and the thought of making her ache saddened him. He knew there was no way of doing this to her without pain but at least he wanted it to be bearable. He also wished that she would not later be too frightened to come to bed with him.

"Éowyn, are you sure you want this now? Because if you are not, we can stop. I want you to want this too."

She got up from the bed and removed the silk from her body then lay back and looked at him lovingly.

"I want you, Faramir. I want to be yours this night."

She was beautiful and she was offering herself to him. Faramir wondered for a moment if it wasn't a dream as he climbed into bed and over her, looking down at the deep blue eyes that looked upon him with both love and want. He leaned down to kiss her and this time her lips parted welcoming his tongue into her mouth. His skin against hers felt amazingly good and his manly scent made her want him more. She moaned of pleasure when his hands started to caress her and when his mouth started a soft slow journey across her body she closed her eyes and bit her lips. She obediently complied when his hand reached her thighs and gently pushed them apart but the moment she felt his tongue on her most private patch of flesh she released a cry of surprise and tried to get up. But he had a firm grip on her and she only managed to push herself against his mouth. She collapsed back on the pillows and wiggled a little not being sure if she really wanted to release herself from his inappropriate kiss or she wanted more of it. His teeth slightly bit on her pink moist flesh as warning, then his tongue continued a dazzling dance that made the dampness of expectant pleasure gather in, making her lose herself in feelings she had never had before. He could feel her entire body ready for him as her breath got faster but he did not want to claim her yet. Instead his hand joined his mouth and while his tongue drew relentless circles around her mound, his fingers played with the rest of her womanhood until she felt she could not stand it anymore and her pleasure exploded vocally while incontrollable spasms took over her body. She could not catch her breath enough to plead for him to stop so she pulled her legs together, her knee unwillingly hitting his temple.

He released her and rolled to her side, looking at her. She turned to him and ran her hand over the spot she had just hit.

"Forgive me," she said and he smiled reaching for her lips. She hesitated to kiss him remembering where his mouth had been but then closed her eyes and her lips met his. She tasted funny and she blushed thinking that. Then she wondered if in her turn she was to use her own mouth on his… she felt terrified. He could feel become stiff again and, as though he could hear her thoughts he broke for the kiss and said, "You don't have to do anything, love. Just trust me and tell me if it gets unbearable. And I would be glad if you refrained from kicking."

She looked at him lovingly again and asked, "Why did you not just …have me? Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"Was that torture to you? Because your cries did not strike me as signs of pain," he replied smiling at her.

"And the torture continues," she giggled.

"I wanted to show you what pleasure I can make you feel, Milady. Now if you will allow me I will open the way to even more pleasure though it may not feel too comfortable at first."

"And what if I do not allow it?" she taunted him.

"Then I will not," he answered but felt it increasingly difficult to control himself. It was incredibly painful to refrain from his throbbing passion for her. Only his love and the knowledge that she will be eventually thankful for his patience held him back from taking her at that very moment.

She realized suddenly that she was the one torturing him and not knowing what to do just said, "Forgive me. I do allow you, my love. I want you and hope you still want me thus spoiled when we wed."

He picked up a small pillow and lifting her wais with only one arm placed it under her as just to lift her a little. He rolled on top of her again and this time she willingly parted her legs to accommodate him. He bent his face towards her to kiss her and just before joining his lips with hers whispered, "You will not be spoiled. You will be my wife and I will love you and cherish you all my life."

Éowyn was so lost in their kiss that she didn't notice when his hand found its way back between her thighs and was fondling her entrance. She felt a sudden rush to feel him inside her and though nobody had ever talked to her about the coupling between a man and a woman, it suddenly all made sense to her and it felt incredibly right. When she felt him going inside her she closed her eyes, grabbed the sheets and decided she would not make a sound of pain. She was a warrior who had fought in battle, she had known the stab of a sword and the…

"Aaaaaaaaau!." she heard herself scream and was surprised. Her decision to keep still was ruined.

"Look at me." she heard Faramir say and she opened her eyes to see him smiling. "That was my finger, my dear, and as we both know from a little time ago, that does not hurt you. Now you can scream from now until I'm done if that be your pleasure but I would much rather your voice guide me in a more honest way so that I can make this as little painful as I can for you."

"You don't need spare me," she answered proud. "I have fought battles and been hurt, I have slain men and…"

His eager kiss stopped her speech.

"But this is not the battlefield, Milady. You are not wearing your armor and I do not have handy my sword. So used to pain as you may be and able to sustain it, I will not willingly hurt you more than nature asks."

He looked to her for approval and she shook her head as a 'yes'. His fingers entered her again and this time she rather enjoyed the feel. They stretched her untouched flesh and it felt somewhat strange but yet her desire was growing.

There was no doubt in her mind, when she felt her husband against her, ready to claim her for his wife that it was the real thing. He entered her slowly and she squirmed around a bit trying to adjust. She felt a burning where he had intruded and a sting that grew more painful as he advanced, moving softly further in before retreating a little. He looked at her and saw her clenching her teeth, trying hard not to make a sound. He bit her upper lip just a bit, forcing her mouth to open and release a little whimper.

"It will only hurt this once, I promise," he whispered pushing himself further in.

She could not take it anymore. She could see on his face how trying to be patient with her was tormenting him. She had already deprived him of some skilled court lady this night, she had refused him and taunted him and she hated herself for being so unskilled at pleasing a man. She had seen horses mate and there was no tenderness in that act. She supposed that would pleasure her future husband as well, to be able to have her with passion not with the worry that she might cry or break in his arms.

In an instant she let go of the sheets and took hold of thighs pulling him to her while at the same time pushing herself up to meet him. The pain was swift and sharply spread through her body making even the tip of her fingers hurt. She could not hold back a scream and trying to keep it from being heard in the night that was now silent she buried her teeth into Faramir's shoulder, biting it so hard that when she let go she thought she tasted blood in her mouth.

In his turn, the Steward was so surprised by the sudden shift of pace that he groaned then shrieked when he felt the violent bite on his skin. He had lost his balance and fell full over his lover. He wondered if she was still breathing so he raised himself on his arms to look at her. Her face was red and tears were rolling down. Tears of pain and of shame. She looked away from him and for one moment he was really angry with her for disrespecting the one thing he had asked of her. But the position they were in was not suitable for scolding and as he tried to pull back he noticed that her body, scared of the sudden pain had clenched itself around him and now he was captive. He was a man skilled in the art of healing and he remembered reading about such events. It was no joke but he did not want to scare Éowyn even more so he just leaned down and kissed the tears from her cheeks. She was not expecting further tenderness and her eyes raised to him in hope of forgiveness for her boldness. He smiled and said :

"That's what I get for choosing a warrior bride. Next time I take you to bed I will remember to keep my steel armor on. Even though it might bad for your teeth."

"Forgive me, please, Mylord. I wanted this night to be a gift to you and instead I'm afraid I have turned it into a little comic tragedy."

"I will forgive you on one condition," he said very serious as the pain in his groin was increasing and felt the desperate need to release himself from her tightness.

"Anything you ask."

"Tell me where you most like me touch you."

"Fa…" she started a plea but he put an urgent finger on her lips and said, "You promised."

"I… I…" Éowyn could not bring herself to say the words but her eyes looked towards her chest and it was enough of a hint for Faramir. His mouth hungrily took hold of one of her nipples and played with it making her run her fingers through his hair and moaning of pleasure. He felt her body coming out of the shock, blood rushing through her veins and the clench loosening up. When he started to play with her other breast, leaving the first one standing reddish and pointy she was completely soft in his arms and her body again allowed him to take control over it. He easily drew back from her but though her inside seemed to be pleased to let him go, her legs still held a tight grip around him and would not unlock so his mouth had to stop its most pleasurable endeavor to say to her, "My love, if you would be kind enough to set me free…"

She had been so focused on his lips and her pleasure that she did not even notice what other parts of him were up to. She again felt bad and decided in her mind that she was the worst possible lover. When she moved her legs and drew back on the small pillow he had placed beneath her, she remembered the pain. It was still there and she thought she would be sore for days.

Once parted from his wife, Faramir felt something strange on his manhood. It was as if tiny ants hand stung him and when he touched it, it felt dry and scorched. He got up from the bed and walked towards a patch of light. Éowyn looked at him not daring to ask anything.

"You bled," he finally said realizing what it was that caused his discomfort.

She instinctively drew her hand between her legs then stopped looking at him for allowance.

He went over to a side of his chamber that was out of her sight and came back with a small silver basin and a washing cloth. He dipped the soft towel in water then sitting next to her parted her thighs and cleaned the red smears off them. She felt embarrassed but did not dear say anything. When the cold moisture touched her sore entrance she sighed a bit and pulled her legs up but then remembered how in a similar gesture she had hit him earlier and felt miserable again. But something inside her could not let her yield completely to this man she loved and when he was done she meanly asked, "Are you also going to hang that towel outside your door as proof that you have claimed my maidenhood?"

Faramir was very close to losing all his patience with her. Still, love prevailed and instead of giving her an even sharper tongued answer to her question he just kissed her knee and said, "No, I shall not. I just thought that if it stings me, it cannot be very good for you either."

She felt like the ceiling was coming down on her. Once more she had been mean when he had been good to her. It was time for her to mend the wrongdoings of the night so she got up and taking the towel from his hand she gently pushed him towards the bed and made him lay down. She dipped the cloth in water and gently cleaned her blood off his flesh. The water was cold but her hands were warm and her movements made what was once flask harden again. She did not stop even if after he was clean and the cloth was thrown on the floor. Her hands caressed him mindful of his sighs, gathering what was pleasuring him and what caused him dislike.

"Milady, I do not think it is wise to start over again…"

"What we have not finished?" she completed his words.

Faramir sat up and took hold of her hands.

"Éowyn, you are still aching. Mostly because you were stubborn enough not to let me take you in a softer way. Our bed will not be our battleground, my love, and if it is pain you seek, you'll have to find it somewhere else because I take no pleasure in causing you distress. And I will not hurt you more this night."

She sat beside him on the bed and looked into his eyes.

"I will not try to plead against your will, my love. And if your choice is that you want no more of me tonight I will accept it though it saddens me. For I want you."

"Oh, Shieldmaided of Rohan… what am I to do with you and your strong will to have everything your way?"

"I bend to your will, Mylord," she said and kissed him with passion releasing her hands from his and running them across his body.

"You meant to say you bend my will," he laughed breaking from the kiss.

She did not answer but lay herself on the bed, waiting. He could not resist her. He didn't even want to and when he got above her he fixed her with his blue eyes; before he could speak she said, "This time, I will obey you."

Her words were the greatest aphrodisiac Faramir had ever encountered and when his kisses and his caresses took over her entire body he could see she stood true to her word. She met him in every way she could figure out how even if she was still a little reluctant to touch the lower part of his body. She allowed him inside her with a small whimper. The fright had proved bigger than the pain and as he moved inside her she joined the rhythm. It felt right, the pain was almost gone now and his kisses gave her intoxicating pleasure.

"Does it hurt you?" he asked when he felt the urge to plunge into her fully and powerfully so he could get his release.

"It does not," she replied and locked her ankles around his waist to allow him to take her as he pleased. As the thrusts grew more intense it started to sting but she buried her face on his shoulder, this time only kissing him instead of biting. He made a very unfamiliar sound and she thought he could feel him shake in her arms, then he stopped for a moment just before she felt a strange warmth filling her womb. Now she knew she had at least somewhat rewarded him for what she had put him through.

He drew away and rolled on his side, his eyes still on her. She looked even more beautiful now with her hair scattered around the pillows and her breasts raising and descending as she was catching her breath. She could feel his gaze wished he would look away for at least a moment so she could figure out the puddle of unknown fluids she was laying in. She was happy yet uncomfortable and she thought she must be very silly when after making love all she could think of was how the longed to clean herself.

"What troubles you?" Faramir asked planting a soft kiss on her lips.

She didn't know what to answer him and she was visibly embarrassed.

"I love your shyness but I cannot guess all your thoughts so you shall have to speak to me, love, even if it makes you blush".

"Could you… spare me from your gaze for a little while?" she finally asked, biting her lips as she spoke.

"I could if you promise not to run away," he answered.

"Where would I run, Mylord? I could not possibly risk being seen sneaking out of your room at this early hour."

"Indeed. Someone might spot you and tell your future husband about it," Faramir laughed.

"And what would my future husband do on hearing such outrageous things about his virgin bride?" she asked looking straight into his eyes with a taunting smile.

"Well he would summon the Lady to him and ask her about it."

"Would he trust her word?"

"No. He would have to probe it," he answered with a playful wink.

"And were he to find her… unmaiden, what would he do with her?" she continued the game.

"He would be very upset. The wrath of his kisses and his touches would cover her and he would not stop until she screamed and begged for more," Faramir answered drawing her closer to him and hungrily kissing her lips. She was glad to be out of the dampness and did not pull away. Still, she wanted to wash and he could feel her uneasiness in the way she was trying to keep her body away from his so he released her and closed his eyes to give her the privacy she had requested. She sprinted out of the bed and he laughed at her quickness then she picked up the basin and the washing cloth and went into the dark corner of the room.

"Do you not trust me not to spy?" the Steward asked.

"I must confess that I do not Milord." She giggled while washing the remains of their lovemaking off her. Once done she returned to the bed and reached for her dress. He looked at her and frowned, causing her to leave the garment on the floor and climb undressed beside him, arching her body as to avoid the wetness that was not too alluring to her. He pickets her up by the waist and placed her on the other side of the bed looking at her frail body next to him. How this beautiful and fragile woman had fought in battles, he could not understand. He drew the covers over both of them and took her in his arms. She turned around to fit better and closed her eyes, letting herself float into the sense of safety his embrace offered her.

"I love you, Éowyn," he whispered and she felt tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"You are the kindest and most patient man, Faramir," she said, "and if after this night in which I have taken you away from your celebration, seduced you, accused you refused you, kicked you, bit you and even forced you to make love to me you still want to marry me, I promise to try my best and be a good wife to you."

"I do not fancy you shall ever be a tame obeying wife, my love, nor do I wish you so. I love you for your will and your temper as well as for your gentleness and wits."

"And none for my womanly beauty?" she asked visibly disappointed.

Faramir laughed wholeheartedly.

"And for your vanity I love you, Milady."

She clenched her fists and turned around trying to pound his chest as punishment for his mockery but he was quick to see her intentions and catching her wrists he rolled her on her back and pushed her against the pillows showing his strength. Her first instinct was to wrestle him but realized she could not possibly win unless he let her. And he would not let her unless she convinced him to. She softened her gaze and softly said

"Kiss me."

"I will not. Firstly because you are commanding me again and secondly because that would not allow me to look at your body and decide what part of your womanly beauty I love most."

"Will you inspect me as you would a horse you want to buy in the market?" she asked, half joking and half in anger.

"Certainly not!" came his playful answer, "the first thing I were to check in a horse would be its teeth while yours I know to be healthy and strong since I wear their markings on me."

"And you will wear more of them should you not release me," she said looking straight into his beautiful grey eyes.

"You are delightful," he laughed, still not releasing her from his tight grip. She tried to free herself by force but soon realized it was impossible. He didn't take her eyes of her and he was smiling down with a sort of sweet indulgence that annoyed her terribly.

"I will not hurt you if you let me go," she said softly trying to negotiate her release.

"I do not fear your lovely fists, Milady. Nor the sharpness of your bite for that matter," came his reply, "but I wish you would love me, rather then beat me since I have no desire to match my strength with yours."

"Forgive me," she whispered and he let her go, her arms wrapping around him and her mouth opening eager to receive his kiss which he didn't deny her anymore.

"I do not wish to let you go, my love, but we should sneak you back into your chambers before dawn lest somebody should notice your absence and alert your brother."

Éowyn giggled.

"I wonder if he would let you know or try to keep my nightly escape from you for fear you should not wed me anymore."

"I am rather worried that he would immediately guess your whereabouts and feel obligated to draw swords with me to defend your virtue."

"The minds of men are amusing to me. My brother has no use for my virtue other than I ought to have it if I am to wed. If I had lost that to you why would he try to kill you and be left with me both spoiled and unmarried?"

"Because you are his sister and he would not imagine you in any man's bed should you not be forced to be there by marriage wows and the duty to bear children."

"And what do you think?" she asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"I think to be the luckiest man under the stars to be marrying a beautiful woman who loves me and trusts me enough to give herself to me because she wants to, not because she is bound to do so."

"Even if she kicks and bites?"

"Even so," Faramir laughed. "Though my hope is that once wed she would not want to cripple the father of her children."

"And before she is wed?" came her question and immediately she blushed.

"Would Milady still want opportunities to kick and bite before her wedding night?" he asked in pleasant surprise.

She felt a rush o blood in her cheeks and not wanting to answer she reached for his lips. He kissed her as she wished but that did not make either of them forget his question so she finally said so softly that he could hardly hear her, "I would… not kick and bite but…"

"Then opportunities to… but… you shall have," he said playfully.

"Will you meet me in the gardens tomorrow afternoon?" she asked.

"My love, tomorrow is still soon and you'll be sore. And the gardens at noon are rather crowded…"

"I meant to talk, my love," she answered and it was his turn to blush.

Bottom of Form


End file.
